1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder for recording a still picture to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unmoving photographed object or a so-called still picture is recorded by using a recorder for recording a moving picture such as a video tape recorder (which is simply called a VTR in the following description). When such a still picture is recorded, the still picture photographed by an image pickup device and recorded to a recording medium is sufficiently confirmed at a reproducing time and a recording portion of the still picture is retrieved. The photographing operation must be continuously performed in a state in which both the photographed object and the image pickup device are fixed for at least several to several ten seconds so as to sufficiently confirm the still picture at the reproducing time and retrieve the recording portion thereof. However, it is very difficult to perform such a continuous photographing operation and an obtained produced image tends to be blurred by vibration of the image pickup device, etc. Further, it is necessary to use a tripod, etc. so that it becomes complicated to record the still picture and the burden of a photographer is large at the photographing time.